Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark
by Borderline Jesus
Summary: Allen thought it couldn't get worse than the Undead. Boy, was he wrong. With zombies already on the loose..what else could go wrong? Join Allen , Kanda, Lavi, and LenaLee on their adventures through the apocalypse. Apoc AU. Unsure of pairings yet. (this story is just because I'm bored so please do note it will not be that well written. (: Enjoy )
1. Day 1

Allen awoke to the sound of his car horn blaring out. God it was so loud. He looked around only to realise he was hanging upside down in his car. His arms hung down while the rest of him stayed hooked in by his seatbelt. He quickly unlocked his seat belt and fell gracefully onto the inside roof of his car. White hot pain flashed on his side.

He looked around to see the somewhat muted people running and screaming for their lives. Some attacked by those they probably used to refer to as 'loved ones' or just complete strangers. Oh god. This was NOT happening right now. Either way he needed to go. And he needed to go NOW.

He crawled oh so gracefully out of his window and stood up shakily. It was getting dark he noted as he quickly looked up at the sky.

~linebreaklinebreaklinebreak~

Allen could barely see a few feet in front of him. He pushed a few stray strands of dirty snow white hair out of his eyes. God it was so dark. And _they_ were everywhere. He could see their dead soulless eyes looking around hungrily. Growling and jerking their bodies towards the slightest sound. He needed to find somewhere and fast. The small white car he was currently ducking behind wasn't going to last long seeing as he was a big city full of these monstrous things. And he wasn't just about to sit around and wait for them to find him. Ooooooh noo. Not today. He wasn't ready to die yet.

He picked up a small rock and threw it out. Lucky for him it hit a street sign not too far away and disappeared around the corner. He watched as those monsters shrieked and jerked their bodies towards the direction he had thrown the rock. He picked up another and threw it in the same area. He didn't think it was loud enough but was proven wrong as those things started off running around the corner the exception being a few stragglers.

He cautiously stepped out and bolted towards the building ahead of him. Dodging a few of those things here and there. He hurriedly grabbed the door handle praying to god that it opened.

It didn't.

He looked behind him. 'Oh god I am **_so_** fucked' he screamed internally. Those _things_ where right behind him. Getting closer.

...

And closer.

...

And _closer_.

He was going to die. He was sure of it. There was no where to go. He was cornered. He looked left. A stack of cars, probably from a previous crash, were pilled together. Behind that, he could only assume were the monsters he had tricked earlier. He looked to his right. The small white car he had come from before lay just beyond a chain link fence holding two of those monsters. Growling and reaching toward him.

And in front of him? You guessed it. More of _them_.

The _undead_.

~linebreaklinebreaklinebreak~

I got bored and just kinda typed this out. It doesn't flow as smoothly as I had hoped. But eh. I'm lazy and I'll fix it in the next chapter. (Which will be longer.) This is just the introduction. Please do tell me things you would like to see happen3

Adios my lovelies (-:

(also, please forgive me if you can't tell where the time skips or anything are because i am writing this on my phone and i have not found an effective way to break them apart. i know its annoying but please look past it for now)


	2. Ending Day 1

Disclaimer: don't own dgm

XxxX

"Oh sweet Jesus what the hell am I supposed to do?!" Allen muttered frantically under his breath. He looked around for an escape. Something..ANYTHING. he was freaking out. He looked back.

They were getting closer.

5 feet.

Allen turned back to the door and frantically twisted and pulled the door handle. "Come on!" He glanced behind himself again.

4 feet.

Time seemed to stand still as he kicked and pulled at the door. Occasionally looking back.

3 feet.

He sighed. He had given up and was about to accept his death. He turned to face the undead. 'Mana..forgive me..'

2 feet.

He looked up at the sky. Tears barely escaping his eyes as he slid down the front of the door. He looked to the left. Then the right. He stared at the pile of crashed cars from before.

And that's when it hit him.

'The gap between the cars! perfect!' He got up quickly and scrambled towards the pile of crashed cars, slipping through the smell gap, and barely managing to squeeze himself through as a few sets of hands got a hold of his ankle.

He kicked and wiggled his ankle pulling it to get out of their grip. After a few minutes of unsuccessful pulling and kicking, he decided that just grabbing anything he could find and throwing it at their hands would help. "What are these guys!? They're like general Armstrong from Full Metal.." he grumbled to himself angrily.

He looked around for something to get him or of this situation. His eyes focused on a singular pair of pants lying on the ground next to a dumpster. An idea hit him like a ton of bricks. 'It's brilliant!' He exclaimed internally.

His hands got to work immediately. Kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his belt, he slid his pants past his waist and down his legs. He slid his legs out after a bit of effort and watched with amazement as his pants disappeared almost immediately to the other side of the cars.

He stood up and turned, hitting a human like wall with full force. He looked up to see said human like wall having long stark blue hair cascading down it's back and colbat blue eyes staring directly into Allen's silver grey orbs. The only problem being..he couldn't tell if it was male..or female.

Allen studied their man like features. Completely oblivious to the fact that said man-lady was currently raising their fist.

"Get your pedo ass off of me old man." The man-lady stated menacingly, bringing down their fist hitting Allen straight on.

Allen whined and held his head as he sank down to the ground. He swear he saw stars. Was that Satan in front of him? He looked up in confusion as Satan che'd and stalked past him towards the small gap he had previously crawled through.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Allen moaned out, still clutching his head in pain.

"I don't care," Satan stated quite loudly getting a few excited growls from the other side.

"I don't care that you don't care!" Allen hissed out quietly. "I'm trying to help your sorry arse"

The horrid sounds of those creatures rung out as the large group from before started piling against the cars in response to Satan's loud response from earlier.

They both froze as they heard a loud creaking coming from the few cars stacked up from the crash.

"We've got to move. NOW. they're going to put them right over if you keep running your loud mouth!" Allen whispered harshly.

"Che. Whatever." Satan replied, again, quite loudly. Getting more shrieks and growls from the growing party of the undead on the other side.

But it was too late. The pressure of the undead pushing and banging turned into the cats toppling and falling straight towards them.

Allen, seeing this, was frozen in fear. He was going to die. Again.

The deafening screeches and cars falling towards them seemed to slow time once again. He tried desperately to get his legs to work.

The zombies pushed and pushed. Some getting through the small gap as it grew larger. His body betrayed him as he commanded it to move.

He was a goner.

Again.

XxxX

In the distance they could hear screeching and what sounded like metal falling and scraping against more metal. The flame red haired man looked up at the sky. He knew he shouldn't go toward the sound, but curiosity knew no boundaries.

He looked back at the olive green haired girl in front of him and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Mind going on ahead, Lena-Lady?"

XxxX

I got bored again. And instead of working on the other stories I procrastinated on for like two years.. I did this chapter (-: oh well. Satan it kanda as we all know. And this bs story will be somewhat guided by z nation bc that show is my life.

Adios my lovelies.(-:


End file.
